In trailer loading analytics, it is important to get accurate data on the status of a vehicle's trailer door to determine whether a trailer door is open or closed. When the trailer is open, a 3D sensor may continually measure fullness of the trailer, and correspondingly a trailer's load efficiency, as more and more load is added to the trailer. Often there is a detection delay of a trailer door's status, whereby unless the vehicle is specifically stopped at a loading area and properly aligned, the actual trailer door status may not be accurately determined. The delay often results in incorrect trailer load efficiency measurements, especially as trailers reach closer to maximum fullness, where the stacked loads may be incorrectly perceived as a vehicle trailer door. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for door status detection and alert generation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.